1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a mounted component, a light scanning device, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is a related art in which a shaft of a collimator-lens holder is fixed to a fixing member by being bonded to the hole formed on the fixing member.